


The Roommate & The Dream Journal

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Blood Kink, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom/sub Undertones, Dom/sub fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Top Bucky Barnes, Wet Dream, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: Eliese has been struggling with her dreams since her friend Steve sent his best friend Bucky to live with her. What happens when Bucky finds her dream journal?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Roommate & The Dream Journal

&nbsp

  


~~~~~~~

She shuddered at the feeling of his hands running up her thighs, spreading them from the warmth they radiated until the cool air rushed between them making goose bumps rise on her latté coloured skin. She felt his hot breath smother the fabric that sat in between his mouth and her pleasure. She sighed when she felt his lips press kisses and suckles onto her inner thighs, leading up to the hem of her baby pink underwear. A smile crossed his face at the adorability in the innocence she clung onto for dear life, but that childish innocence was going to become a trophy in his case and for her it was going to be replaced with something new. Something that’ll leave her yearning for more from him which is something he desperately sought after.

Sensually slow, he pulled the baby pink cotton down her legs, letting his hooked fingers graze over her skin, making another wave of goose bumps rise up on her hot skin. Her head fell back, and she closed her eyes when his lips found her skin again, trailing up her inner thighs. He’d kiss one thigh then going to do the same on the other; his mouth marked her skin without any hesitation or care. Her breathing was slow but heavy; at times it hitched at the back of her throat with a high pitch whine, when he arrived back at the root of pleasure. She opened her eyes and REALIZED IT WAS JUST A FUCKING DREAM AGAIN!!!!

Eliese typed furiously, her keys clicked loudly to the high speeds she was reaching. She growled loudly, forcing herself to stop typing and revaluate what she was writing, why she was writing it and who she was writing it about. The ‘what’ is simple, Eliese was writing smut. The dirtiest and most detailed kind she could think of. It was borderline pornographic. The 'why’ is where things get a little heated, she’s been writing down her dreams to see if it’ll help get rid of them because she doesn’t want to be having them in the first place. The 'who’ is where things catch on fire, she’s been writing about her roommate and best friend, Bucky. She’s not sure why she’s been having these dreams about him, but she has. Luckily, he’s away a lot with his job so he doesn’t have to see the horny mess he leaves her in.

Eliese doesn’t know why she’s been having those dreams, but they’ve plagued her sleep for months now. It’s affected her so much that Bucky thinks she doesn’t like him because she’s avoided him at all costs, but really, she’s only avoided him because she doesn’t trust herself around him. She actually started seeing a therapist to try and work out some of these issues. Her therapist thinks she should just tell him about the dreams but Eliese thinks that’s crazier than the dreams she’s having. She doesn’t want to ruin her relationship with him because her shrink told her to come out of the horny closet. The alternative was to start an online dream journal. That she could do without any hesitation, but instead of making the dreams die down they’ve picked up the pace and steaminess. Before Eliese would have a dream once or twice every few weeks and it was never anything too dirty; just some heavy petting and making out, but once she started writing them down, they’ve occurred every night and are far more sexual than just kissing and foreplay. They’ve gotten more detailed too; she wakes up with the feeling of his body on hers. She can’t shake it off.

Eliese sighed loudly, raking her fingers through her damp hair. She had to have a cold shower after waking up from the newest dream. The clock at the bottom right corner on the laptop read _'3:40 a.m_.’, she was wide awake with no signs of going to bed anytime soon. So instead, she got up from loveseat she had inhabited for the better part of an hour and went towards the small bathroom to get dressed and brush her hair out of the damp snares and knots before it dried like that.

Bucky’s ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door, on the other side of the wall by his head, close. He lifted his head off of the pillow and listened to the vent in the bathroom vibrating away. He knew Eliese was still up, when he got up an hour ago to go to the bathroom, he saw her sitting on the crème loveseat with her laptop on her lap, she was only wrapped up in a towel and her hair was wet. He didn’t even hear her in the shower so to see her like that was a surprise to him. Bucky got up from his bed and went to his closed bedroom door, opening it enough to peek down the hallway to see Eliese’s laptop sitting on the loveseat still. He was wondering what she was writing, he enjoyed reading what she wrote, especially the newer stuff he found online. One night when he had to borrow her laptop to look for something online, because his was charging after he forgot to plug it in before going on a mission, he saw her viewing history. It sparked his curiosity when he saw the link with the title _'What I Want Him to Do to Me’_. After reading the first entry he wanted to know if there were more. So, once his laptop had a little bit of charge in it, he looked her up on that dream journal site and has read everything she’s written so far. But he didn’t know about the website until after he knew she was having wet dreams about him. He first found out one night when he heard her moaning in her sleep. He thought she was having a bad dream, so he went to go in to wake her up, only he found her on top of her covers with her hand in her pants, moaning his name seductively. This makes him wonder what she’s dreamed he’s done to her this time.

Quietly, he snuck out of his room and down the small, dark hallway to the brightly lit living room and grabbed the sleek black laptop from the loveseat and parked himself on the matching couch. He kept his ears peeled for Eliese whom was still in the bathroom, scolding herself for the dreams she’s been having. His pale eyes scanned over the hundreds of words depicting the scene that played out behind her eyelids when she laid her head down to sleep earlier. He could feel his heart starting to race but his breathing stayed slow, coming out as heavy breaths. He had to adjust the laptop on his lap, shifting it over onto one leg. He still wasn’t used to the effect her dreams had on him, and how badly he wanted to make these dreams come true.

While Bucky was busy getting lost in someone else’s fantasies, Eliese stood in the bathroom mirror brushing her shoulder length dark hair. She stared at the dark circles forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep she’s been getting. Every time she went to bed, she was afraid she’d have a dream; with every dream she has the less she trusts herself around him. When will she mistake reality for a dream? How long until she does something she’d only do in one of those dreams, in real life? How long until Bucky caught onto her dreams? What if he did catch onto her dreams and how they involve them? What then? Things will be awkward between them and she doesn’t want that at all. So, she’ll suffer in silence.

“Get a grip, Eliese. You don’t actually want to bone him.” She told herself, rubbing her face tiredly. She caught a glimpse of her exhausted state and couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She shook her head and brushed her damp bangs from her face.

“Please, who’re you trying to fool?” She asked herself seriously, even though she was still chortling at herself. She set her hair brush down on the counter and dropped the towel that was wrapped round her. The damp fabric pooled around her feet and the cool air conditioned air swept around her. She grabbed her small pile of clothes sitting in the corner of the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of silky fuchsia coloured shorts with purple and pink spots on them along with a white racer back tank top. She stole one last glance at herself in the mirror before she went to leave the bathroom, switching off the light as she left. Her stomach fell when she saw the laptop wasn’t on the loveseat anymore. Her heart froze but it pounded against her breastbone furiously. But it calmed down when she saw it sitting on the coffee table in front of the chair. She must’ve put it there and forgot. She sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa this time, leaning back against the high rising armrest. She plunked the laptop down on her legs and went back to what she was doing, regretfully but lustfully.

Bucky peeked around the corner from the small kitchen area and saw her sitting there innocently typing away her sinister desires. His heart galloped at the knowing that he has no idea what she’s writing about right now. She was writing about him and he knew that, but he couldn’t tell what she dreamed he done to her. That is a mystery to the century year old male. His blood ran hot as he watched her intently, letting his mind go wild. He had learned a lot about what twenty first century women like in the bedroom from his friend’s journals and other things he’s found online late at night. At first, Bucky was mortified by what he saw, he had accidentally gone straight to the deep end of Pornhub one night, but slowly but surely, he discovered things he liked and didn’t know he liked until then. 

Without even thinking about it he let his sanity slip away as he strode over to the couch and sat down at his friend’s feet. He kicked his foot up on the couch, stretching one leg out against Eliese’s while the other was firmly planted on the cool wood floor. He could see Eliese’s pulse jumping in her neck as she stared wide eyed at him. She had butterflies moshing around in her stomach and all of the blood in her body ran red hot.

“What’re you doing up?” She stumbled over her words, desperately trying to regain some balance in her voice. Bucky grinned at her blushing face and shrugged a shoulder.

“I had a strange but good dream; I woke up a little shaken and now I can’t get back to sleep. What are you doing up?” He replied cheekily. Eliese’s stomach turned at the thought of him having a strange but good dream. She wanted to know what he dreamed about. But then she realized he had asked her a question that she still had to answer.

“Ugh, same. I figured I’d get some writing done.” She replied with an even voice that made her sound certain this time. She was proud of her vocal stability. She didn’t want him thinking something was wrong.

“Can I read it?” Bucky asked with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smirk. Eliese jerked away from him, bringing the laptop closer to her chest.

“No.” She snapped. She was a little shocked when she saw he was still calm. After a very long silent moment, he leaned forward, taking the laptop away from her deathly clutches and placing it on the coffee table again. She stared at him with oval shaped eyes and her jaw hung down a bit.

“We need to talk.” The super soldier stated, taking her hand with his metal one and pulling her towards him. His touch seemed to have a magical effect on her; it sent shivers screaming up and down her spine and every thought in her head became hazy and distorted. She had no will to fight back or say otherwise. She let him pull her into his chest; he was still holding her hand firmly but not tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head while she rested her back on his chest.

“Over the last couple of months I’ve noticed something change in you.” He began, making her heart speed out of control. His metal hand left hers and went to the opposite shoulder; his arm was draped across her chest lazily. She closed her eyes and let him talk.

“You’ve become more confident in your work; you take pride in what you write now. Your confidence in yourself has skyrocketed as well.” Bucky observed, settling into the conversation easily. He felt her hands curl over his forearms, lightly holding onto them, almost as a rock to keep her grounded in reality. He smiled weakly to himself.

“But you’ve also become more secretive and private. You don’t show me anything you write anymore, not like you used to. You’ve also distanced yourself away from me. Why is that?” He asked, stroking her shoulder gently with his thumb. Eliese melted into his touch and bit her lip, sighing heavenly. She couldn’t control herself, not right now. She was drifting into one of her dreams rapidly, not that she was complaining or anything. She enjoyed the dreams she was having very much. Even though she didn’t want to have them, she was enjoying having them night after night.

“I didn’t want you looking at me differently.” She breathed softly. His mouth twisted into a smirk as his free hand lay on her thigh lightly. Bucky could see blush invade her cheeks brightly, it made his twisted smirk sharpen and broaden.

“Why would I look at you differently?” He questioned, knowing very well why she was scared he’d look at her differently. Eliese pursed her lips tightly, not wanting to tell him the reason. But her lips parted when she felt his hand move from her shoulder across her chest until the palm cupped around her small breast. The center of his palm brushed against her erect nipple. She gasped for air and tried to push her chest further into his hand. Bucky grinned to himself as brought his face down until it was nestled in the crook of her neck. The hand that was lying on her bare thigh lingered up her leg until it slipped through the loose pant leg of the silky shorts and nudged away the fabric concealing her. All of the air vacated her lungs in a loud gasp when she felt his finger slip between her lips and gently graze against the throbbing clit. She grabbed onto his thighs tightly, almost digging her nails into the fabric of his sweatpants. He grinned as he kissed and sucked her neck, feeling his own arousal growing and pressing against her lower back.

“Do you like that?” He purred into her ear gutturally, both of his hands were still working her sensitive areas. Eliese couldn’t speak; all of her words were lost. She could only nod.

“ _Good_.” Bucky whirred lowly; he let his forefinger join his thumb in pleasuring her. He rubbed the throbbing nub between the two fingers and lightly pinched it. Eliese threw her head back onto his shoulder, bleating loudly. Her brow line tightened together.

“This is another dream, isn’t it?” She asked out loud. She was sure this was another dream. She must’ve fallen asleep on the loveseat and not realized it. This cannot be happening.

“No.” He paused. “–This is real.” His voice was deep and low as he spoke into her hair. His response only made her mewl for more. At that very moment Eliese couldn’t agree more with something she’s been told all her life: _It’s not **what** you say, it’s **how** you say it_. Because how he spoke to her made her grip on his thighs tighten until there were bruises forming under the warm cloth. Bucky grinned evilly against her damp hair.

“Do you want me to stop?” He teased lowly. He stopped palming her breast through the white tank top. Eliese shook her head and rocked her hips into his hand, whining at the loss of stimulation her chest felt. His wicked smile stayed as his dancing fingers slowed to a snail’s pace.

“You want me to stop? Okay.” Bucky nonchalantly said, starting to pull his hand out of her pant leg. Her eyes snapped open immediately. Eliese’s hands found his wrist, gripping it tightly. She groused and looked back at him with pleading dark eyes. Her dark gaze searched his blue orbs relentlessly.

“Please don’t stop.” Eliese couldn’t help the tone of her voice. Bucky was surprised by her want … her need –her _desire_ for him. He knew she was having those dreams and he knew she wanted those dreams to come true, whether she was willing to admit it or not didn’t matter, it was true. And he was going to make those dreams come true.

The two of them stared at each other silently; the only sound that could be heard was their breathing. Eliese found herself slowly turning around to face him fully. She sat on her bent legs, between his widely spread ones. Her hands released his wrist and found either side of his face; her fingertips hesitated over his skin. The two magnetically pulled together until their faces were less than an inch apart. Their lips grazed against each other’s lightly, the hot breath smothered their faces making their heart rates spike. Bucky’s hands found the space between her shoulder blades and pulled her closer to him, her mouth crashed against his. Eliese’s hands slipped by his head and gripped onto the armrest behind him. She wanted so badly to take control of the situation, but she wanted to see what he’d do to her. She wanted her dreams to finally come true.

Bucky’s tongue pressed lightly at the part of her lips until she opened, and their tongues touched, heating up the kiss at a quick rate. He pulled away after a moment and looked down at her lap with a wicked smirk. His blue eyes met her dark ones again.

“I don’t like these shorts on you. Get rid of them.” He ordered in a low husky voice that made Eliese shudder in delight. She blushed at his command. But she recoiled off of the couch and slid the silk pyjama shorts down until they pooled around her ankles on the floor. Bucky looked up at her when he saw the galaxy coloured cheeky panties that were more black lace than cotton fabric and didn’t hide that much. He cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

“Where are those cute baby pink ones that you know I love so much? Now, these just won’t do. You’re gonna have to take them off.” He spat out another teasing order that made her cheeks heat up again. She always knew he liked those ones, ever since he commented on them one day when she was folding her laundry in the living room and they tumbled down the pant leg of her jeans. To say she was a tad bit embarrassed would be an understatement, but Bucky was perfectly okay with the incident; it’s not like he hasn’t seen a pair of panties before.

Eliese grinned down at him and put her hands on her narrow hips, shaking her head.

“ _Ugh-ugh_ , not until you shed something.” Eliese stipulated. She didn’t want to give him all of the control; she wanted to tease him just as much as he can tease her. She turned on her heel and paraded down the hallway to the two bedrooms, knowing he was watching her walk away. He didn’t leave her side for long, he got up from the crème coloured couch and jogged to the bedroom she chose, which was hers. He stood in the doorway and watched her closely, she quickly stripped the bed of the blankets until there was nothing but the olive coloured sheets and the pillows on the queen sized bed. His thumbs slipped into the band of the sweatpants and pushed them down until they lapped around his feet on the floor. The black tee shirt followed the sweats on the floor. The idea jumped into his head when he saw her kicking at the duvet in the corner of the small bedroom. He hastened his way from the doorway to where she was, grabbing onto her wrist and spinning her around, pushing her back against the wall roughly. He pinned her wrists above her head and pressed his body against hers. Bucky stared into her eyes, noting her pupils were dilating with stimulation and covetousness.

Eliese’s chest heaved heavy breaths as she stood nose to nose with one of her most yearned desires. She hungrily bit at her bottom lip, scanning his face; it was merely centimetres away from hers. His hands stayed firmly wrapped around hers, pressing them into the dirty beige coloured wall.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Her voice was small and trembling with uncertainty. His mouth curled at the corners as he brought his face closer to hers, their noses touched lightly. Bucky could swear he could hear her heart hammering against her chest. Or maybe that was his own slamming heartbeat.

“Everything.” He murmured lowly. His voice sounded so sweet against her ears. She swears if his voice had gone any deeper she would’ve collapsed she was that weak at the knees. But his hands holding her wrists above her head kept her steady on her feet. Her head reeled when his hips pressed against hers firmly. He felt the peaks of her hip bones grind against him. He pressed his chest so tightly to hers he could almost count her ribs. He closed the gap between them, reconnecting their lips heatedly. His tongue invaded her mouth without asking for entrance first, but she didn’t mind. She sucked on his tongue teasingly before pushing hers into his mouth, running the tip along the roof of his mouth. It made his eyes roll behind his closed eyelids and moan into her mouth.

Bucky couldn’t take much more of this foreplay; he needed to get inside of her at that very moment. He lifted up one foot and used his ankle as a hook around hers, and then used the other foot to do the same thing, spreading her legs so he could be trapped between them, and so he could further pin her to the wall. He pulled his mouth away from eager lips. They looked each other deeply in the eyes.

“I’m gonna let go of your wrists, you better keep them raised up above your head.” He warned seductively, loosening his grip on her wrists to see if she could follow his demands. It took everything she had but she obeyed his command while his now free hands wandered down her torso and stomach to the hem of her underwear. It didn’t take much for him to tear the fabric loose from concealing her away from him. She gasped but kept her hands raised above her head to satisfy him. The torn fabric tumbled to the ground between their feet. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall.

Bucky’s face found the crook of her neck, burying his mouth against her skin again. This time he sucked harder, relentlessly leaving dark bruises on her pale skin. The feeling of him sucking and nipping at the flesh on her neck distracted her from his other plans. He allowed his mouth to fall from her neck to her collar bone, his tongue tracing the hollowness that pooled between the bones, and then travelled down from there to her chest, getting annoyed by the white tank top in the way. Without even thinking about it his hands found the border of the shirt and flipped it inside out as he pulled it up above her head, throwing it somewhere behind him, leaving her fully exposed to him. He resumed back to kissing down her chest and stomach, paying attention to her erect nipples. He gnawed on them ruthlessly until a metallic taste filled his mouth; her nipples were angry red and oozing a scarlet liquid into his mouth. Even as his tongue flicked over the silver ends of the piercing she had, the fluid smeared over his lips and sank into his taste buds. She mewled unremittingly, her entire body trembled and withered between his sharp teeth, but she kept those hands above her head.

His mouth finally released those crying numb beads and moved down, leaving behind red lip prints on her pale skin. His ruby red lips kept pressing against her skin as he moved downwards, counting her ribs gently until he reached her navel then his tongue circled around the dimple before dipping in gently.

She smiled wildly and almost giggled with pleasure. Her elbows bent a bit, but she caught herself before lowering her wrists all the way.

Bucky felt her body trembling beneath his mouth; her breathing quickened and became shallow all because of him teasing her endlessly. He was sure that if he kept at this long enough she’d get off on just the foreplay. He grinned to himself, looking up at her. His blue orbs searched her body language and facial expressions, noting she was enjoying this attention he was giving her. He was pleased that not only were those videos entertaining, but educational as well. He owes a lot of his new love making skills to Pornhub.

His mouth slowly inched down her stomach, captivating the protruding hip bones with kisses and gentle nibbles. A trail of red led all the way down her torso, smearing darker in places he paid more attention to.

Finally, he came to the place she desperately wanted the attention to be adverted to in the first damn place. Bucky was knelt down in front of her, between her legs. He could see her knees were shaking and weak, to help her stay up he ran his hands up her thighs and held them firmly. Without any faltering he placed his mouth over her mound, his tongue slipping between her labia and delving into the damp warmth. Her breath hitched at the back of her throat in a sharp high pitch gasp. Bucky grinned to himself, sliding his tongue from her entrance to the front of her mound slowly. He enjoyed hearing her airy moans. But once he thought she was getting too comfortable with what he was doing, he stopped.

Bucky rose back up to his feet, looking down at Eliese, there was a dramatic height difference. His grin broadened when he saw her, head tilted back and eyes closed, still basking in the feeling of his mouth working her body. Bucky curled his hands around her narrow hips, his fingers pressed into the small of her back. He carefully peeled her away from the wall; her wrists were still suspended above her head.

Eliese couldn’t comprehend what was happening until her body fell from the cool apartment air. Her eyes snapped open to find she was now lying on her back on the bed, facing the nicotine stained, and water damaged ceiling. She glanced down to see Bucky standing between her spread thighs; her legs were spread apart and bent over the edge of the mattress and he was between her bent knees. Her already racing heart seemed to skip beats at a time, like a flat stone on a calm lake surface, when his thumbs ran into the waistband of the black boxer briefs and pushed them down his legs, letting his arousal to spring free from confinement.

Bucky grinned from ear to ear when he saw a glimpse of apprehension flash across her face when she saw him for the first time. He turned his body to face the nightstand directly beside him; he glanced towards Eliese as he dug through her drawer, knowing there’d be a condom or two in there. He went snooping for a box of Kleenex one day and found a treasure trove of things he’s never seen before, condoms included, so that’s how he knew they were there. Bucky tore open the silver package and applied the condom. His eyebrows drew together as he faced her again. He could still see the look of fear in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” He asked in a serious tone that made Eliese’s dark gaze jump from his aroused manhood to those magnificent blue orbs. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him or not, she was scared he’d laugh at her.

“No, I want to keep going. It’s just; you’re gonna be the first guy I’m gonna be with like this.” She confessed, knowing he’d laugh at her like a mad man. She braced herself for the humiliation, closing her eyes and using her hands to hide her face. She was so humiliated by that fact. He’s not the first guy she’s wanted to sleep with but throughout her teens she was so scared of getting pregnant that she only ever dated girls. And since High School she hasn’t really dated any guys long enough to do anything with them, and she doesn’t do this whole _wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am_ thing.

Bucky swears if she told him that when he was a teenager he’d have cum long before she even finished the sentence. He smirked and leaned over the edge of the bed, looming over her heated body. He gently pried her hands away from her face. Eliese’s dark eyes opened and beamed up into his dimly. She was surprised when she saw acceptance and a considerate smile lightening his face dramatically. The soldier brushed the dark hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear gently. All of the air vacated her lungs loudly and her eyes widened when she felt him puncture her entrance gingerly. Her hands found his broad shoulders as he pushed the rest of the way in and dug her short nails into the pale flesh.

He stayed there for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him inside of her. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last though, every time she breathed her muscles clenched around him, pulsing violently. Plus it’s the first time he’s had sex in over seventy years. It made his body twitch and spasm a little. He didn’t want to hit heaven just yet, this was for her and her fantasies, it’d be rude if he got off first. He needed to make sure she got off first.

After a moment he pulled out only to push back in, making the smaller arch her back and gasp loudly. He hooked his metal arm underneath the small of her back to bring her closer to him while using the other one to keep him mildly upright. The stark contrast between Eliese’s overheated skin and the cold metal of Bucky’s arm underneath her made a whole new wave of sensations run wild through her tiny body.

He felt the individual ribs dig into his chest and stomach as he thrusted into the smaller female under him. Bucky stood upright, bringing her with him, angling her hips off the edge of the bed so he could easily infiltrate and beat her insides.

She rested her head against his chest, listening to their soft moans and loud breathing. She grinned to herself and let her mouth find his chest, collar and neck; kissing, sucking and playfully biting at the pale flesh. The little devil inside of her evilly smirked when she found the pale pink bead on his chest. She ran her tongue over it flatly, letting the tip linger over the bud. She felt powerful when she heard his moans as he drove his hard-on into her. She held the bud between her teeth gently, sucking and nibbling on it and making his moans become cries of pleasure. The gentleness he had initially set was sent out the window when she pinched it between her teeth a little harder, drawing some blood from the cherry red bead on his pallid chest. This made his gentle and cautious thrusts become animalistic and wild. And that only made her belt out louder screams of satisfaction against his chest. In the back of her mind she was surprised that she wasn’t feeling a lot of pain, she was always told there’d be a lot of pain involved. Does it count if there’s no pain? She felt a bit of pain in the beginning when he first entered her but that was it. It disappeared after that brief moment.

Eliese’s mouth found the opposite bud on his upper body. She gave the small bead the same attention she did the other until it leaked a red cum down his chest and down from her mouth and chin. She lapped her tongue over the crying buds to nurse them from their angry red. Bucky’s thrusts became sloppy but he tried to harden them and drive deeper into her. Eliese’s toes curled when she felt him deep inside of her, almost striking her G spot.

“ _Oh, **Bucky**_!” She bleated loudly into his chest cavity, her voice sounding like heaven against his ears. This was the encouragement he needed to hit harder and faster, punishing her insides and assaulting that special spot. Eliese’s short nails penetrated the skin on his shoulders, drawing the same cherry fluid he did on her chest and she did on his. She could feel this untangling of a white fire inside of her gut. She was coming undone and it felt incredible. It made her wonder why she waited so long to be with a “real boy”.

The moment she was sent over the edge it felt like that white ball of fire inside of her exploded, her muscles tightened around Bucky’s beating manhood and she bit down on his collar, blaring uneven cries of pleasure. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body, trapping him deep inside her as her body shook violently from head to toe. This is all it took for his hard cock to cry uncontrollably, filling the end of the condom full. The warm fluid seeped around his hot skin, making him cum harder. His body was as stiff as a board, but his knees felt like cooked noodles. He collapsed on top of her on the bed, eyes tightly shut and jaw clenched forcefully.

“ _Ah, fuck_.” He drew those words out in a hiss that came out from between his teeth. It took them minutes after riding out their orgasms to finally be able to move away from each other. Bucky rolled over, landing on the bed beside her. They both panted heavily, they were sweaty, bloody messes. Eliese could only stare at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her face. All of the anxiety and stress she felt earlier was gone. She felt exhausted but in the best way possible. Bucky looked over at his roommate and grinned, reaching over and put the back of his hand against the middle of her torso.

“Was that better than you’ve dreamed about?” He asked curiously. Eliese’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked over at her blue eyed roommate.

“You knew about that?!” She exclaimed loudly. Bucky immediately propped himself up onto his elbow and turned onto his side. He examined his smaller female friend with a gracious smile.

“You moaned my name in your sleep one night and then I mistakenly stumbled upon your dream journal.” He chuckled airily, letting his fingertips lightly dance over her latte skin, raising Goosebumps without even trying. Eliese felt her face heat up with embarrassment. But the smile she wore was of happiness.

“How long have you known?” She questioned, arching an eyebrow at him. Bucky laughed lightly and shook his head at her.

“I’ve known long enough to know that I don’t want this to be the last time we do this.” He honestly enquired. Eliese’s face glowed a bright red as she stared up at him, but her mind was busy with his dancing fingers on her stomach. An evil grin flashed across her face, her hands found either side of his face and brought it down until it was less than an inch away from hers.

“Then let’s do it all over again.” She purred at him, bringing his face down until their lips met again and the entire night was rewound right to the beginning of their events. 


End file.
